An inverter inverts a DC input into an AC output. High power switches (i.e., transistors) of the inverter are switched on and off to invert the DC input into the AC output. The switches switch on and off in response to gate drive signals. The gate drive signals have relatively precise current and voltage values for the switches to switch properly. Gate drives of the inverter provide the gate drive signals to the switches. The gate drives require precisely regulated supply power in order to generate the requisite gate drive signals.